NomNomming on Bears
by IceBrrrito
Summary: Genderbent Bears recieve a message from NomNom asking to be in a video, however they have no idea what they're in for. Lemon.
NomNomming on Bear Cooch

Grizz awoke with a start. The first thing she felt was a horrible headache but it quickly faded as fast as she noticed it. The second thing the she-bear noticed was it was pitch black and she could feel handcuffs around her paws. Grizz rolled her eyes, "Ugh, not again, this happens like every damn week." Grizz assumed she had another drunk night and followed a guy home for a booty call but couldn't quite recall. Grizz thought hard, trying to remember anything at all.

It was mid afternoon and Grizz just recieved an email from Nom Nom. The email said, "Hey Bears, I'd like to put all this bad stuff behind us. To prove my commitment I think we should make a video together! Meet me at my mansion in one hour! Be there or be square!" Grizz being an optimist and not being able to see the bad in people she immediately grew excited and ran to tell her sisters. "Oh my god you guys! Guess what?" Panda gave Grizz a skeptical look, "what's up?" Grizz told them about the email, Ice Bear immediately shook her head and threw down the tampon she was knitting, walking to the fridge backwards flipping the bird to the world before slamming the door shut behind her.

Grizz looked back to Panda, "Well uh, I think we know her answer." Grizz chuckled nervously. "Uh what say you?" Panda started tapping the couch and said, " I dunno sis, Nom Nom has come to us several times now and made us miserable each time, I think i'll pass. That guy is a huge dingle." "Huge dingle indeed" Grizz thought, remembering her one night stand with him. Grizz put on a sad face and attempted to persuade her younger sister. "Aww come on, what's the worst that could happen? You'll just be sitting at home drawing those weird yaoi pics again." Panda blushed, "H-How do you know about those? Wh-whatever fine, just don't bring it up again." Grizz made a zipping motion with her mouth and Panda ran to the bathroom to put on make up for the video. The two gave the fridge a slight tap, letting Ice Bear know they were heading out before leaving.

That's all Grizz could remember, she felt a bad taste in the back of her throat like she drank some kind of medicine, it tasted like chalky grizz. However, that could wait until later, her bear eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed PanPan was tied up next to her freaking out. Grizz was shocked but slightly turned on. Before Grizz could ask her anything the lights turned on, blinding the both of them. They were in a large square room, they were clearly inside but there were trees and brush all around, on the opposite wall they noticed Nom Nom with a devious smile.

"Good Morning ladies" he said. Panda shouted at him, "Wh-where are we? Let us out you dickbag!" Nom Nom chuckled, "In due time you sexy oreo colored beauty. For now however, we're going to have some fun. We... Are making a SEX TAPE!" Grizz and Panda's eyes both bulged out of their sockets. Grizz snarled at the koala, "Pfft, I'm not doing that with my sister, if you wanted to fuck you could've just called, christ almighty." Nom Nom just smirked harder, "Oh I'm not getting involved quite yet." He wriggled his widdle fingers and said, "You two are doing all the fun." Panda exclaimed "Hell No! I'm not having my first time with my sister and there's no way you can make me."

"Oh I don't know about that," said Nom Nom.

"Right about now you should notice you haven't eaten in quite some time." Grizz didn't think about until now but she was starving, just how long had they been down here? "Yeah so what?" Grizz questioned. "How the hell is being hungry going to make us bang?" Nom Nom was clearly getting excited, "Haha well I know what happens to bears when they go awhile without eating. If you couple that with these..." Nom Nom pulled out a bag of funny smelling objects called "Musk Sticks." He continued, "You will go feral, but this time for LUST." He shoved the food down the bears throats' and walked away, once he was behind a glass door he pressed a large button. The handcuffs released PanPan and Grizz and Grizz immediately ran towards Nom Nom tackling the door, "Come in here and fight you tiny dick piece of shit!". Grizz didn't even leave a dent but Nom Nom started clapping, "Let the show begin!"

Grizz felt a strange sensation in her crotch snd felt her vision begin to go blurry, she started freaking about out what was happening. Panda however felt dread consume her as she had felt this before, her mind was starting to waiver and she was scared. Both sisters began to turn feral, the musk sticks both causing their bear caves to protrude and blister red. The bears were in heat, an uncontrollable heat. After the incident last time the bears tried taking lessons in order to control their minds if they ever turned feral again. However, they were still ill prepared, now they were just trapped in their bodies, aware of their actions but pulled around like a sex puppet.

Panda being the sweet little virgin she was, was already going insane trying not to bang anything she saw. Now that feeling was amplified and she could take it no more. Panda pounced Grizz, immediately shoving her cloister in her sister's face. Grizz would have been gentle had she been sane but she was not and immediately shoved her muzzle full force into PanPan's virgin vagina. Panda unleashed a roar as her cherry popped for the first time, blood exploding across Grizz's face which made her look like she was eating a raw steak. Which, to be fair, she was. Panda began panting loudly and before long she became thirsty and there was only one way to quench that thirst. The asian bear also dived into her Onee-chan's cooch, going as deep as possible, tearing out and swallowing her used tampon in the process.

The bears began 69ing eachother, playfully yet violently chewing on eachother's clits. Each bear began filling up on the juices of their sister which sated their hunger. They were now in control of their bodies but it didn't matter. They were horny as hell and needed more.

Grizz took the initiative, she had never slept with a women much less another bear but she had watched plenty of porn. Grizz spread Panda's legs while she stared at her cute sister's blushing face. The act was so taboo she started dripping fluids more rapidly than before, becoming turned on at how wrong yet right this all felt. Grizz bent over Panda and locked lips with her, wrestling tongues and swapping the fluids still filling their mouths. Those weren't the only lips they locked, Grizz reposition herself and let her pussy lips fit against Panda's like a glove. Grizz looked in her sister's eyes for confirmation and she nodded, wanting nothing more in the world than to do this.

Grizz and Panda began humping eachother with a force of a thousand earthquakes, rubbing eachother raw and causing their bushes to become matted in fruit juice. They kept going at it with no end in sight, causing orgasm after orgasm which spread a sizable pool around the two of them.

Nom Nom had been stroking himself for quite some time and was planning on waiting longer but couldn't take it anymore. Nom Nom ran up to the bears and jumped right in between them shouting, "Yeah SKANKS, give me all you got!" Nom Nom wedged his eucalyptus rod into the mashing cunts, juices flying everywhere. Grizz and Panda bent over, slathering both of their meat wallets as well as the koala rocket all at once, even tounging his sweet ass. Nom Nom took turns having sex with both sisters as the other one used their long tongues to help explore.

Nom Nom collapsed on the floor once he had successfully coated the brown and panda bear in his spunk. He said, "Wow that was fantastic, heh heh, ok ladies you've had enough." Nom Nom looked at the both of them, "Let's go get you something to eat." Panda gleefully began to follow him out of the room but Grizz stepped in front of the door. "We can have round 2 later babe, I can't expect you to keep going on an empty stomach," Nom Nom explained. Grizz smirked, "Oh I'm starving, but I've got just the thing to fix that"

Ice Bear had woken up and was starting to worry, she had made breakfast and everything but when she went to wake up her sisters she found them to be gone. PanPan wasn't answering her phone so that means something REALLY bad must have happened. Ice Bear grabbed her trusty axe and decided to head for Nom Nom's mansion.

"Sorry, you're not getting in here," said the gatekeepers to Ice Bear. Ice Bear was pissed, "Where the hell are Ice Bear's sisters at?" The guards smirked at eachother and began to laugh, "Don't worry, right about now they're getting boned by the boss whether they like it or not."

Ice Bear snapped, no way was anyone going to harm her sisters. Ice Bear swung her axe with immense force, killing both guards instantly. The next several minutes was a complete bloodbath, Ice Bear leaving trails of corpses in her wake until she finally arrived to the sexnasium. Ice Bear walked in on a scene that shocked her to her core.

Nom Nom let out a final muffled scream as he was entirely gulfed into Grizz's crotch maw. Grizz squeezed with all her power and crushed Nom Nom into dust with her walls. Grizz bent over and gave birth to the mutilated body of the internet star. Panda was only slightly horrified but knew the bastard had it coming. Grizz and Panda heard a noise and turned to Ice Bear noticing her for the first time. Ice Bear decided she was having none of this shit and threw her axe on the ground before walking out backwards flipping the bird.

Panda and Grizz later returned home after burning the mansion and explained everything to Ice Bear. Ice Bear was still disturbed but agreed to keep it quiet. Panda and Grizz didn't become a couple persay, but still occasionally banged to release stress. Little did they know, Nom Nom had been live streaming the event, uploading it to the entire world. Luckily all charges were dismissed because both bears were technically feral at the time and you can't charge feral animals for crimes. The bears then lived out the rest of their days peacefully, enjoying to steady stream of income from the most popular porno ever.

THE END


End file.
